Perfection
by ZenobiaStar
Summary: The night Pip has been waiting for his whole life...a sweet, intimate moment between Pip and Estella


The room was dimly lit by the oil lamps on the nightstands. The heavy crimson curtains were pulled across the windows which were covered in frost. Philip Pirrip was staring at himself in the dressing table mirror: he looked nervous and almost sickly pale, though perhaps that was just the light. However, Pip was feeling extremely sick-for tonight was his wedding night, the culmination of all the fantasies, dreams and wishes he had ever experienced. Tonight would certainly be the highlight of his life to date-the night when he would get to be with his Estella. Pip smiled at the thought-his Estella. For she was his now, ever since their winter wedding that very morning. "By God, she was beautiful" Pip murmured at the recollection-her long hair pulled back in a neat bun, her white slender neck adorned with a pearl necklace, the scent of her bouquet wafting around her-the smell of lilies would always remind him of her. Pip had fallen in love with her all over again when he saw her walking up the aisle towards him. She had given him a shy little smile and placed her small dainty hands in his large ones. And when her lips had touched his, oh….Pip almost couldn't bear to think about it! Certainly, they had kissed before, albeit in a fumbling, uncertain sort of way. But no, this kiss had been one of love and tenderness, and that is what made Pip smile. Pip knew that he loved Estella, with all his heart-he loved her in so many different ways he couldn't even begin to describe them. But he had never been sure to what depths Estella's love for him went. Certainly, she had grown to admire and care for him-he had melted that icy heart within her chest and helped her recreate a new one capable of love. Whether any of that love was belonging to him, Pip had never been sure-until this morning. That one kiss had been all the proof he needed.

And now here he was, fretting about what was to come next! "Oh my goodness, what if she hates me!" The thought ran through his mind quickly. "What if my body displeases her? What if I do something wrong? What if I'm too rough with her?" The numerous possible disasters that could occur were now imbedded in his mind. Pip just wanted Estella to feel happy, to feel pleasure-and he wanted to give that to her. He knew that he would not be the first to touch Estella-no doubt she had lain with her husband, that ignorant beast Drummle. Pip knew he would give Estella the love and affection she truly deserved at last.

Just as Pip was contemplating whether to rearrange the pillows in his nervousness, the door to the dressing room opened-and there she stood, in all her beauty-Estella. Her hair was wavy and flowed down her back and her thin nightgown skimmed her hips. She lowered her eyes demurely-how unlike Estella! Pip was momentarily speechless-such a vision of perfection-his Estella. Estella raised her eyes and said "Are you ready for bed or do you need more time?" Her voice was timid and shy. Pip blushed slightly. "No, I am perfectly ready, my love. Come", he gestured towards the bed, "we shall rest; we have had a long day". Estella walked towards him, placed her hand in his and kissed his cheek. "I want you, Pip. And I want you to love me for the rest of our days. Do you promise you will always love me? Do you?" Pip pulled her close, and whispered in her ear "I promise, with all of my heart, Estella, that I will love and cherish you till the end of my days. You are all I have ever wanted in this life, only you". He kissed her soft hair and was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Kiss me" she said, her voice cracking slightly under her emotion. Pip gently placed his lips on hers and kissed her long and lingeringly. She kissed back, and Pip was a little shocked at the want in her kiss. Opening her eyes, she gazed into his. "I think it is time you finally made me your wife, Mr. Pip". She grinned and Pip did too as he brushed the last of her tears away with his lips. Her hands moved up his back to entwine in his hair as he started to kiss her neck and collarbone. Picking her up, Pip gently placed her on the massive bed and leaned above her, savouring this moment. "I love you, Estella. So very much". Estella pulled him near and said "I love you, too Mr. Pip, and I always have". With that, Pip enclosed Estella with his arms and made love to his beautiful wife.


End file.
